Reconocer
by Meri Bloody
Summary: Escocia no quería reconocerlo, no quería reconocer que estaba siendo dominado sexualmente y lo peor era que... le gustaba. USxScotland, lemon yaoi explícito.


Fic para promocionar el evento USxScotland que se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes. Para más información comunicarse en MP con Fredo Godofredo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la historia sí. Esto contiene Lemon algo explícito.

* * *

El escocés estaba sobre la cama, sentía un olor desagradable a ceniza y vomito sobre la habitación donde reposaba su cuerpo, las mejillas le ardían con poderoso afán, las manos se apretaban en una sábana oculta entre una tela mal cuidada. La cabeza le ardía, el cuerpo le ardía.

Estaba borracho, sentía su aliento expirar alcohol, demasiado Whisky para una maldita noche y un cigarrillo que no era el suyo. Se sintió en un cuerpo ajeno, atontado por las fisuras extrañas que se formaban a su alrededor donde debían estar los colores y los inmuebles antiguos de su habitación.

—Uh...ahhh...mnnnm...—prolongó un gemido en su garganta expirando aire mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo y hundía su cabeza en las sábanas.

Alcanza a ver sus piernas suavemente abiertas, sudando con un Kilt mal puesto como única prenda, una sombra se escurre en sus piernas acariciando los muslos que comenzaban a temblar. Los ojos azules le miraban precavidos, para buscar duda, incertidumbre, objeción.

Scott estaba confundido, pero no se confundía en que aquello se sentía bien. Estar acostándose con un hombre de seguro fue su decisión. La tibieza saborea entre sus piernas el placer, le hace apretar los dientes con fuerza y gruñe, gruñe un poco mientras su acompañante suelta una risa que Scott Kirkland detiene abruptamente con un golpe con la pierna en la espalda que le sacan una maldición al ser de ojos azules.

—Jo-joder, eso duele animal. Deberías dejar de ser tan bestia chimenea.—siente un acento familiar, un acento americano. Scott alza las cejas y el muchacho sube hasta sus labios tratando de competir contra esa picardía.

Se muerden y se entrelazan. El kilt sube un poco más mientras se besan con desplante. El pelirrojo parece querer arrancar carne, metiendo su lengua con profundidad, dio un gruñido ahogado cuando sus sexos chocan a través de la ropa y las manos se van acoplando en caderas y espaldas con desesperación inmediata.

Scott no quiere aceptarlo. Pero es consciente, aquello le gusta. Le gusta estar tan borracho al punto de cometer esa locura.

—Hacia los lados...—gruñe el rubio en su oreja.

El escocés no entiende del todo la indirecta hasta que siente las manos del chico del acento americano entre sus piernas separando los muslos. Abriendo sus nalgas.

—¿Pero que mi...?

—Muy borracho Scotty. Aguanta...—el escocés sintió como su carne se separaba allí abajo, frunció el ceño con fuerza.

Agarró el cabello rubio con hostilidad y violencia, el muchacho se quejó e insertó el dedo con más fuerza como venganza.

—Maldi...—el pelirrojo gruñía curvando su espalda con fuerza.

—Relájate, maldita sea...—los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza, dejando que se dilatara allí abajo, bloqueando el dolor cuando entró el segundo a su interior.

—Esto es una mie-mierda. —cerró los ojos relajándose un poco.

—Para ti todo lo es, menos tus cigarros cancerígenos y tus mujeres voluminosas.

Escocia rió por unos segundos ante aquellas palabras. —Las de buen culo son las mejores.

—El tuyo no está mal, Scotty.—siente una pequeña risa, le desagrada y le enferma, pero no aparta el contacto.

—Quizás te mate.

—Pero ahora te dejarás ser...—suspira el chiquillo.

Escocia sólo ríe cínico ante la realidad. No aceptaría que le está agradando, al menos esta vez, ser dominado. Gruñe un poco, los dedos acarician su interior, lo torturan, sus ojos se vuelven filosos y vengativos contra el hombre que le dilata, lo siente temblar. Sabe que ahora se apresurara.

Se relajan un poco. Se miran por unos cuantos segundos y reconoce como la dureza acaricia la entrada a su interior con la punta pegajosa. Aprieta la boca y abre un poco más las piernas para que entré más fácil.

—Mngg... S-Scott... esto es bu-bueno.—expira en sus labios cuando entra, el cuerpo del escocés está rígido y muerde los labios que le increpan soltando un pequeño hilo de sangre al morder.

Es una advertencia para que el americano no vuelva a hablar.

Scott aprieta los ojos con fuerza y el sudor se desliza entre su frente, las caderas son elevadas suavemente y el vaivén comienza sin permiso ni queja. La cabeza del escocés se vuelve a sumergir en el almohadón grande, apresando sus gemidos en una respiración húmeda y erótica que se mezcla con el rechinar de la ruidosa cama. Las embestidas no cesan. Scott desea más fuerte, más rudo y adentro.

El pelirrojo es insaciable. Busca más con sus caderas expuestas. Abrazando al americano con las piernas, robando besos apretados y duros. Aumentando el ritmo. Dejando marcas de propiedad que el ser de ojos azules gime de placer mientras el interior escocés le apresa con delicia, sin dejarlo escapar hasta estar satisfecho.

Se corren, se queman en placer. Scott se remueve con fuerza y da un gemido ahogado.

—Es-o es... Estados Unidos. Eso es...—expira con una sonrisa extrañada. Ya se han corrido en su interior, ya todo está hecho.

Los ojos verdes chocan con los azules. El americano se ve confundido, extrañado.

—Creí... que no te molestarías en reconocerme.—sonrió sutilmente.

No obtuvo respuesta. Kirkland había apagado un suspiro al caer dormido, Alfred se sintió un poco solo esa noche, pero extrañamente, más acompañado que nunca cuando Scott se dignó a reconocerlo.

A la mañana siguiente. El olor a ceniza, cigarrillo y vomito seguían presentes, la cabeza del escocés dolía a horrores. Buscó tontamente los cigarrillos y el encendedor en el velador a ciegas, apenas y estirando los brazos.

Los labios fruncidos y las cejas apretadas. Gruñendo tan de mañana, así era Scott Kirkland. Los ojos verdes se abrieron por los putos rayos de sol.

Ayer tuvo... un sueño muy raro. Demasiado raro... él manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Estados Unidos. Aceptando sus besos y su confección nauseabunda e infantil, ja, ja y más ja. Como si eso fuera posible.

Abrió los ojos un poco más. Miró hacia su izquierda... aspiró el cigarro con fuerza y botó el humo con calma mirando que o quién se encontraba allí, entrecerró los ojos, intentó poner la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y ver si desaparecía.

Abría los ojos, seguía allí.

Soltó el cigarro apagándolo en el velador. Alfred abrió los ojos risueño encontrándose con la cara de trauma escocesa del año.

—Hi Scotty, creo que ahora sí sabes quien soy.

El escocés no dijo nada. La boca hecha una línea recta y rígida. Nunca deseó más que en ese momento ignorar que ese era Estados Unidos, el mismo con quien se acostó anoche. Sí, ese maldito y desgraciado Estados Unidos.

* * *

Si les gustó, podría hacer unos cuantos lemons más. Eso todavía no veo en esta pareja. Les dejo y animense con esta parejita y a unirse al evento que habrá de esta.


End file.
